The present invention relates to an apparatus for introducing blister-type products and the like substantially flat products into boxes.
As is known, the apparatuses currently employed to introduce products of the type specified into boxes comprise chain conveyor means arranged in a line to the side of pusher means. Suitable cam elements control the actuation of said pusher means which perform the insertion of the products into boxes conveyed by said chain means.
The above mentioned apparatuses, besides having a remarkable structural complexity, have a remarkable bulk, which makes their installation problematic; the difficulty is also often encountered in adjusting the apparatus for the different types of products and boxes.